Taking Over Me
by Usuratonkatchi
Summary: When Naruto remembers the anniversary of Sasuke's departure, he wonders if he will be remembered when he dies. Character death in one of the endings. BL: don't like; don't read. One-shot.


**Disclaimer.**

**Don't bash for BL. Any critiques aside from that are welcomed.**

**My first story on here and hope that it won't be the last.**

**I don't own Naruto, it's characters, or the song; but I do own the idea.  
**

**Also I'm aware it's stupid to have two endings but I'm very indecisive when it comes to story endings so bear with me.**

Song: Taking over me – Evanescence

First Song Fanfic (angst/yaoi-ish)

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

It's getting close to the anniversary of when Sasuke left the village. I try not to dwell on it too much. Do you think of us Sasuke? Or even remember me? I ask myself that and keep hoping that he indeed does remember; hope is the only thing left now. I've tried to bring him back four times and failed, pathetic for a Hokage in training ne? Since it's closer to the anniversary I'm scared for Sasuke, it's going to be the third year so Orochimaru will inhabit his body. When he does, Sasuke might get his revenge on Itachi, or he might not; Orochimaru doesn't seem too trustworthy to me. I guess it doesn't really matter what I think anymore does it.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

I keep getting these dreams Sasuke, there nightmares to me but probably true. I can't stop thinking of you, or what that _thing_ does to you. I don't want to know, I don't want to care, and I shouldn't have to care… so why do I…? I finally accepted my feelings, and the fact that I don't think of you as a brother or good friend anymore. Will I ever get to express them, let alone even get tell you them? No is the answer that always comes to mind. You hated me, you remember, right? Maybe I like you because you noticed me when you didn't have to, because you don't yell at me for who I really am, or for what I really have. I'm just stupid Uzumaki Naruto in your eyes, and it makes me happy; well it _made_ me happy when you were here.

_I believe in you, ill give up everything just to find you _

I Think I should try again, don't you? I know you're not dead, you're out there somewhere with that stupid Orochimaru. He can't be that hard to find… right? Maybe so, but I'm still determined to find you Sasuke. As long as I can see you, even if I'm not the one you're looking at, I'll throw that goofy fox grin at you like I used to do.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

Why can't I stop thinking about you? Even on missions; once I got so distracted that even Sakura had to save me once! I bet you're laughing at me for that mishap. But I've even run off before to try to look for you, before Kakashi chokes me in a headlock to stop me that is. And he has one hell of a headlock.

-Naruto in the forest of the Village hidden in the Mist-

Well this is as far as I go I guess, stupid Hidden Mist Anbu. Maybe I shouldn't have complained about Kakashi's headlocks… this is much worse.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we have_

I guess I should have known that I would be ambushed; but I'm the stupid one remember? I guess it's not that bad, dying that is. The pain's gone away now, someone slashed my stomach. Maybe Kyuubi's sleeping because it's not healing. I don't mind though, it's not worth living my life if you're gone. How can someone who can't even save a best friend be a good Hokage? There are stronger people than me anyway, stronger _normal_ people, I wouldn't deserve to be the Hokage. So here I am, lying on the ground, dying. I really wanted to see you again, but I guess that's too much to ask for too. And now I'm crying, great. Someone up there really hates me don't they?

Naruto let a small sigh out closing my eyes.

_You saw me morning my love for you and touched my hand_

What is that? Maybe it's someone trying to tell if I'm dead. I open my eyes slightly and act like I haven't been crying.

"What…"

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?" That was probably the happiest thing that's happened to me since you left. And now you got me crying again.

"Stupid Teme making me cry..." I tried to sit up even if a little but it hurt to move so I gave up after a short second.

"Answer my question."

"Why does it matter if I'm going to die?" I'm starting to have complications breathing so I know I'm not going to make it out of here.

"It matters to me." Why do you talk to me like I'm not here, like I don't matter? I do don't I? I want to matter… so much it hurts…

"Go back to snake boy, you don't care what happens to me." I tried to say that as unemotional as Sasuke talks but saying that hurts more than the wound in my chest. The powers of words are amazing I guess.

I wonder if I'm fat. You seem to have some trouble picking me up, although I have heard that dying people weigh more.

"What are you doing…?" I managed to get out.

"Getting you to a hospital."

"I told you you shouldn't care, leave me alone."

"Why should I? I've never listened to you before." So true Sasuke, so true. I guess I'm kind of glad though. Being held by you feels kind of nice, you're really warm. I'm laying my head on your chest but you don't seem to mind, not that I would have moved even if you told me to.

_I knew you loved me then_

Why are you being nice to me? Go back to where you need to be, I don't want to get you in trouble.

"Why... why are you doing this…?" I hate this dying feeling, its terrible; knowing you can't stop it from happening. I'm bleeding on you, put me down you idiot…

"Because."

"Sasuke… please…"

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

"I have to know ok…" It's getting really hard to talk and even worse to breathe. And even against your warm body, I can feel mine getting ice cold; I think you noticed because you stopped walking.

_I look in the mirror and see your name if I look deep enough so many things inside that just like you are taking over_

Stop looking at me like that, it hurts. I don't want your look of sympathy. I was a little confused since you still weren't moving. Maybe you will just leave me here, it's better than having to see you looking at me like that until I'm gone. I wonder if theirs a lot of ramen in heaven, I make a small smile at that.

"Why are you wasting you energy smiling when you're in critical condition Dobe?" Who knows maybe you do care.

_I believe in you_

"Just thinking about ramen in heaven…"

"Stupid as ever." So you did remember me, same stupid me, it makes me really happy to know that. I make another small smile at his comment.

"Yeah, but at least I'm going to die in your arms knowing that you cared."

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

"Don't talk like that Naruto…" Why are you calling my name? You never use it, I'm just the idiot or Dobe. That look of pain on you're features, what is it for? I stayed quiet for a minute trying to focus on my breathing. "Naruto…"

"Yeah…?"

"Don't die on me…"

"You were the one trying to kill me before and now you want me to stay?"

"I don't like you.—"

_Your taking over me, I believe in you ill give up everything just to find you_

Don't say it… don't tell me I'm useless… don't tell me you hate me… "I made a mistake trying to do that Naruto, and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Why... you hate me anyway…" I'm crying again, you must think I'm so stupid right now.

"I said I didn't like you because I don't, I love you. Big difference."

"Really big difference…."

"Do you love me or not." I moved my head some to confirm and laid it back on your chest.

"Too bad I won't make it very long…" I think you're noticing that I'm barley breathing; my eyes are closed because they weigh so much now. I guess this is what it means and feels like to die.

Ending one:

I woke up, amazed that I'm not dead. What am I doing here? There's still an aching pain in my stomach. I try to sit up but instead wince with pain; guess I'm not dead because heaven doesn't hurt, unless I'm in hell. "Oi, looks like you're finally up Dobe." I heard someone say next to me so I turned my head a little.

"What happened..?"

"Don't say anything you need to rest."

"Bu—"

"No buts. I carried you here but you passed out on the way. Kyuubi's healing is starting to work again thought so you'll be fine in a few days." Sasuke said with a low voice. I wonder what he's feeling right now. Happy that I'm not dead maybe?

"Aren't you a missing nin… what are they going to do about you..?"

"Already taken care of," he said sitting on the edge of the hospital bed I was laying on. "The Hokage is grateful that I left because I killed Orochimaru."

"Really…"

"Yea, and I know I'm strong enough to take on Itachi."

"You're not leaving again are you…?" He seemed to take some notice to the pain in my voice and words and responded kind-heartedly.

"No, I'm not leaving you again." Why did you say just me Sasuke? "You never answered my question, passing out is no excuse." Question? What question… I stayed quiet for a minute trying to remember but my head hurt too much. "I asked you if you loved me." To this my cheeks turned a bit flushed and he gave me one of those smirks of his. Stupid Teme…

"I'm not supposed to talk remember?" I gave him a small stupid smile like I used to.

"…I don't care I want an answer."

"Of course I do idiot, why else would I come after you so much that I was ok with dying as long as I tried?"

"I don't know… But as long as you do it doesn't matter."

"Yeah."

"Now you're not allowed to talk." Not cool Sasuke… Don't you know I can't stop talking? I opened my mouth to protest but couldn't because you pressed your lips against mine. My face is probably as red as Garra's hair. You pulled back after a second obviously pleased with my reaction. I gave a small smile.

"Nice to have you back Sasuke."

"Nice to be back Dobe."

_I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

Ending two:

This is the worst feeling in the world… having the one you love die in your arms. And right after you confess to them too; I have the worst luck… I think he smiled before he closed his eyes though. I'm in Konoha again still carrying you, I don't care who trys to stop me either. Maybe I should have told you sooner… or maybe come back on my own? Then you might not be dead… This is my fault and it's tearing me up inside. Why couldn't we have a happy ending…? I'm sitting down in some place in a more secluded part of town so I won't be bugged. I can't let you go, if I stop hugging you I think you might disappear, not only from my arms but from my memories. I don't want it to end like this Naruto. Wake up and smile stupid like you always do… call me a Teme, anything! I was planning on coming back with you this time too… I killed Orochimaru; I thought it might make you happy. I wasn't going to go after Itachi either, if I did, I would have had you by my side. Maybe I deserved this, with all the things I did to him… destroying our bonds, killing him once and again now, and not coming back with him even though he begged. I think I did deserve this. Who ever hates me up there could have at least killed me instead… "I'm sorry Naruto…" I said pulling you closer to me. Look at what you've done to me Dobe, I'm crying. The world is one hell of a screwed up place isn't it.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Is that Sakura..? I don't want you near me go away… "You're back!" She tried to hug me but I pushed her away from me before she got too close. "What are you doing…?"

"Don't get near me."

"..Sasuke…"

"Naruto's dead and all you can think about is being a fan-girl trying to throw yourself on me?"

"…I-I didn't know..." I don't care if I'm crying in front of someone, it's the least I can do for Naruto… I'll always keep you in my heart Dobe…

"You don't know anything, go away."

"I'm sorry…" she said and left; thankfully.

She must have called someone because a ton of people came over a little later. There having a funeral for Naruto now. Watching them lower you into the ground Naruto… it just tells me that I can't ignore the fact that you're gone. I think it's nice that you're buried under a weeping willow; it goes well with the situation. It's ironic that even the villagers that hated you are crying and mourning for your death. You'd be happy if you could see it. We'll meet again thought Naruto, you can bet on that.

The next day Sakura found Sasuke lying on the ground with a huge slash in his stomach like Naruto had when he died. He held a note saying: "I loved Naruto and would have died for him but he died for me instead. This is the only thing left for me, there's nothing to live for; not even killing Itachi. Nothing matters anymore." Sakura informed the Hokage as she was trying to hold back her tears. The next day the village buried Sasuke next to Naruto under the tree, they thought that was what he would have wanted.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

Fin.


End file.
